


Double the Cat Lover

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, the twins both like cats, they go see elly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Saeran learns he likes cats. Seven decides to show him the most beautiful cat in the world.





	

Saeran liked cats.

  
The moment Saeyoung learned this, he nearly squealed in joy. It was immature, sure, but he couldn't help but think finally he and Saeran had something in common with one another after all this time. All he ever really got from his brother nowadays was an askance glance or glares, so this was a major step toward something bigger. It was the surface of things to come. When Saeran finally acknowledged out loud that he thought cats were cute, he didn't miss a beat.

  
"Brother! You have discovered the most important detail about yourself so far!"

  
"You're being really loud..."

  
"Do you want to see the most beautiful cat ever?!"

  
"...If it means you being quieter, then yes."

  
Saeran didn't question where they were going. He didn't really seem to care, only telling Saeyoung he needed to drive safely before they took off. His girlfriend was napping on the couch back at home, so they would have to work rather quickly when it came to this. If she woke and didn't find them there and called either of them, that would risk their chance of exposure. Only because Saeyoung knew that if he didn't pick up the phone when his girlfriend called when it came to times like these, he'd be hit in the head with a shoe later on. 

  
Maybe, just maybe, he should have told Saeran what it would take to see the most beautiful cat ever though.

  
"Brother, are you sure... that we shouldn't turn back? We've been spotted many times by now - "

  
"They always spot me! They just call and tell Jumin but never come get me. Honestly, that says something about their loyalty to him. They'll stop me if I walk past them but if I'm sneaking around they won't bother..."

  
"Stop rambling."

  
Saeyoung huffed, abruptly pulling Saeran to the side. The moment they were in the room Saeyoung had pulled them into, he rubbed his hands together deviously the moment the door shut. Turning his head every which way, an insane grin broke out on his face the second he spotted a lump of white fur on the expensive sofa Jumin owned. She was curled into a ball, quietly sleeping, not paying mind to either of them. Saeran reconsidered this entire escapade, but Saeyoung was already running across the room.

  
"There she is! My lovely Elly!"

  
"...Elly? Isn't her name Elizabeth 3rd?"

"Precious, precious Elly...!"  
Saeyoung had scooped her up in arms after a pause, pressing his face into her fur. The cat had reacted by pressing her paws to his face, as if physically trying to shove him away but couldn't escape, meowing loudly in displeasure. Glancing up at his brother who more or less had a disinterested look on his face, he waved Saeran closer. The second he was by his brother, the bundle of soft white fur was shoved into his arms without any warning. Saeran fumbled, the cat digging her claws into his sweater out of panic.

  
"Pet her! Fluff her! Play with her! Elly loves it all!" Saeyoung announced as he fell back onto the couch, sighing once he laid his head back.

  
Saeran met the cat's eyes. They were full of fear. Seeing how his brother handled the cat a second ago, he wouldn't doubt it if this cat was horrified of a second version of his brother being here as well.

  
Though all he did was rub her ears, run his hands through her fur, and even took a moment to scratch her chin lightly. The fear that was originally there slowly melted into adoration, moving into Saeran's touch. It was when she started purring that Saeran sat down with her still in his lap, petting her gently. Saeyoung off to the side stared curiously, as if expecting something to happen, but when nothing did, he gasped.

  
"Could it be... that Elly loves you more than me?! Ah, I'm hurt...!"

  
"You bit her, if I remember correctly. Your girlfriend tells me that anyway."

  
Saeyoung chuckled. "Me? Hm. I don't recall that. But it sure does sound fun."

  
"Please don't."

  
"Looks rather tempting."

  
"Some days I still doubt that we're twins. You're such a freak show." Saeran spat, glaring at his brother. Saeyoung shrugged his shoulders, laying his head back down.

  
It was only a pause before the door to the room swung back open. Saeyoung gasped dramatically, but Saeran kept running his hands through Elizabeth's hair. It was soft. It was mesmerizing. For some reason, it was comforting. He couldn't care less about the environment around him, even if he was about to get into some trouble. Even as her owner came forward with a scary look in his eyes, he paid no mind to him and kept giving the cat the best attention he could. She seemed to love it, reciprocating it with affectionate licks on his hands. 

  
"Saeyoung, make your brother stop petting Elizabeth 3rd. Her precious fur is being lost."

  
"Ehhh? Not even going to yell at me for sneaking in this time?"

  
"It's expected of you at this point. Although, bringing an accomplice was not something I anticipated."

  
"Oh ho ho, Jumin. It seems that you have double the cat lover now. What ever will you do?"

  
Jumin clenched his fist. Saeran still didn't look at him. A soft smile was on his lips as Elizabeth caught his hand with her paw, bringing it closer to her. Saeran gasped softly, something clicking in his head and his heart.

  
They were both surprised when Saeran stood with Elizabeth in his arms. There was a determined expression painted across his face.

  
"...I have found something important. Good bye."

  
Saeran began moving toward the door with Elizabeth still in his arms. Saeyoung jumped up after him.

  
"What an even better plan, brother! We kidnap Elizabeth!"

  
Of course, he was just saying it to piss Jumin off, who more or less tore through the penthouse to retrieve his cat.

  
But he really didn't expect for Saeran to try and get into the car with Elizabeth in his arms, or to actually try and fight against Jumin when he tried taking her back.


End file.
